


Dance with my heart.

by golden_queen_in_love



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Dancing, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, royal dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_queen_in_love/pseuds/golden_queen_in_love
Summary: In the royal dance, Eren decides to invite at Armin to dance with him.Or where Armin loves Eren, Mikasa loves Eren, but Eren does not what he feels.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Dance with my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first version of another one-shot called "Nightmares as waves". I got it in drafts and I decided to upload it. I hope you like it.

Inspirational song: Tú- Maye.

> Y tú me das todo lo demás   
> Yo quiero estar donde tú estás   
> Amor eres tú   
> Ninguno como tú 

* * *

_“Right now, the people in the walls recognized at Historia Reiss as the legitim queen.”_

The ovations and screams of the people supporting at the blond girl were presented while she walks out of the big church, keeping her head in the top and a serious face.

_“Poor girl_ ”, Armin thought, she was holding too many problems on her shoulders, the loss of Ymir and still has the bravery to maintain herself in that position. She is someone to have admiration, she is not as the rest and none could deny that.

The people above the balcony where Historia was waving at her now the population, was holding that beautiful and young queen; the soldiers were in the right side, keeping a prudent distance because in the first positions were the royal and elite classes that existed in the Walls.

—She really seems like a queen.

That voice made him cleared his mind up and turned his view at his right side where Eren and Mikasa were, standing up in the same green uniforms that all the soldiers must wear for interacting with the elites.

—She always seemed a loyal class; after she was injured, she still has the power to stand upright there. It’s admirable. —Mikasa answered at Eren and walking with the rest of the people.

That day was the coronation of Historia but also it would be the dance to celebrate the union and what the people believes as the winning against the titans.

They were invited by Historia, who declares that all the troop 104 should be in the first lines but they denied and said that they were good with the rest of the soldiers. But also, Historia asked at the guys to attend at the luxury dance, which was made just for merely reason of courtesy.

The military sector knows that there was no time for celebrating when outside of the walls the battle was lasting and waiting for them. In the other hand, the richest people believe that there were no more problems and just take care of their affluence, doing trades among them and impoverish the rest of the people. 

—Just for politeness, don’t be so silly and make problems inside this place. —The Capitan Levi threaten at the guys before letting them enter the luxury place. 

The dance started with a calm ballad, being fulfilled by a lot of couples that started dancing in the middle of the antique saloon.

The trio was standing in front of the banquet that stayed in the right side of the elegant building, while the rest of the people were drinking or tasting the luxurious dishes that a mortal could never afford in all without being part of the elite.

Mikasa and the guys were holding a dish each one and checking for what kinds of food they will taste before one of the worst battles they could face it.

None was taking importance about the danger outside even the captains were relaxing and talking with the superiors, smiling and some people were even dancing.

Historia has said that she invited at the troop 104 because she wanted to see them dance but none was dancing. Sasha and Connie were looking for the dishes and desserts in the banquet. Jean was keeping a conversation with a girl from another troop and the trio was standing in the same position because they didn't feel comfortable being sit in the same tables as the richest people in the walls.

—Sasha said this is lamb. I can't identify the difference between the meat and the lamb. —Armin said at Eden, pointing a class of elegant food that they never tried before.

Mikasa was looking this time at the couples in the dance. All those seemed very happy and enjoying the moment the companion danced closer and talked about random stuff. Even some soldiers were in the same ambience, dancing with their same companions as if they were trying to enjoy their life for the first time.

—I think it's tastier but don't believe me. I would ask her to know it.

And then she was standing up in that place, wearing a green uniform while next to her so many beautiful women walk with their elegant dresses. She really didn't care about her appearance but when Eren turns his head at the way of those elegant ladies, she doubts for a while if she was wearing the correct dress.

Seconds later, the presence of a shorter person appeared next to them, holding a cup of wine in one of his hands.

—Is all okay, guys? —Historia asked at the trio, with her typical friend smile and then turned at the way where was Mikasa.— Are you enjoying the dinner?

—Everything's fine. And you look beautiful, Historia, or may I say, Queen Historia. —Eren replied at the girl, giving a little smile before turned again at the buffet, where some waitresses were serving more dishes.— Oh, there are more things, Armin.

Before the guys could leave the place, Historia cleared her throat and looked at the trio.

—Have a dance tonight, guys. I would like to see you dancing almost once in my life. —She said with her typical friendly way before walks because she must wave all the people in the party.— The Queen ordered that.

The trio just moaned slightly before started eating the things they had in their plates.

They weren’t able to dance without kick the leg of someone more, and the whispers that the people around them were splitting each time they were close to them was a sign to say they were not welcome at the prestige dance zone.

And Eren could confirm those ideas because each time he turned slightly, he could hear those bad ideas from the elite, who were saying and asking the reason to ask at someone as Eren to be breathing the same air as the nobility.

He didn’t care about that, he just took the good comments from his friends and maintain his view just for them, but he noticed when some girls of other troops were seeing at Armin when the little blond was checking the other banquet near to them.

“He seemed someone cute.” “I hope he could dance and maybe invite me.” “Hey, that guy was with Erwin last time, he’s almost the next Capitan.”

His best friend was receiving all the good comments not only from the youngest soldiers but also from some girls from the noble class, who were giving some smiles at the blond but he was too silly to notice those things or maybe he really didn’t care about that.

Mikasa, who was standing up next and looking at Eren observing at those elegant women, decided that maybe he could be waiting for dance and distract himself from all the bad comments; hence she was feeling a hollow inside when watched the way Eren analysed the youngest girl from the nobility.

—Eren… —She could say his name and caught his attention but before she could say something more, Jean arrived at the place the trio was, wearing a little blush on his cheeks and suiting his jacket.

—Mikasa, would you like to dance with me? —The question was something that caught shock from the girl, who was almost to ask the same at his best friend when was interrupted.

First, she doubted about answering but turned her head slightly at the way Eren was as if she was asking for allowing but also as if she was asking for some interpretation that could say Eren would protect her and say he wants to dance with her.

Sadly, the only gesture she obtained was the nodding from Eren while raised his shoulders without care and continuing eating the piece of lamb that was previously preparing and then turned at the way Armin was to see again at those elegant women.

She felt something disappointed but when saw the little smile that Armin offered at her as the nod, she understands that maybe was better go dancing than staying in that position and suffer by not have enough bravery to ask at Eren, and not have enough beauty to catch his attention as the other girls.

—I’d like that. —She replied at Jean, who seemed surprised at the beginning but when saw at the girl letting her dish in the table, he raised one of his arms, offering at the girl to take it and lead her at the dance floor.

The pair left at the boys alone and when Armin saw them walking inside all the couple dancing rhythmically, he stopped eating and turned at Eren, who was keeping his view in a lost point of the floor behind him.

—What’s happening, Eren? Mikasa seemed as she was waiting for you to ask to dance with her, and you just seemed too lost for even understand the situation. —Armin asked friendly at his best friend by his unconscious, he obviously noticed the love the girl has with Eren, but she didn’t seem too confident to say it loud.

—She will be fine with Jean. He obviously has something with her and maybe that could be something great for them. Let them enjoy this lovely night. —He said without taking too much care and turning at the banquet, taking one of the pieces of roasted beef served with salad.

—But, Eren…

—Armin, would you like to dance?

Both guys said at the same time their words and laughed slightly before Eren smirked at his best friend, letting his dish on the table, while Armin was in shock, thinking about if he really understood bad those words that the brunette said at him or was just imagine that situation.

—I couldn’t understand, sorry. —Armin replied after blinked a few time as he felt a little dizzy by all the thoughts that arrived at his mind just by those words.

Then Eren asked one more time at the boy in front of him.

“Would you like to dance?”

What?

—What? —Armin answered at the question of the guy because even he couldn’t understand the situation, there were not more adjectives to describe his face as shock and a little blush that was covering his cheeks.

—You know, this is a luxury dance and supposed that we should have some fun before letting the walls for the next expedition, so I was thinking that maybe you would like to dance. —Eren tried to explain better himself but there were no words to say that for him was obvious when for the rest didn’t matter.— I mean all the girls here are looking me as if I were someone hazardous but they’re saying good things about you and I just don’t want to stop your chances to get an amazing night.

And there was the point. That could not be his friend without saying something stupid after so many serious words.

Armin felt a little deception in his chest but also repented himself but those previously thoughts that ran into his mind.

—Oh, I understand now… You were referring to dancing with those girls, but I really don’t care about that. —He hissed looked at the rest of the people dancing, focusing on a couple of friends that were calmly dancing as they talk with more confident these times.— Also, I cannot dance, just one time I danced and was thanked for your mother, did you remember?

The memory of the fake party they did in the Jaeger’s house, it made both friends smiled with nostalgic about that blushed day. The mother of the older obligated at the trio to dance because she said that dancing was something important to express their feelings and also when they will have a couple, dancing will be the way to show their love to the rest of the people.

—My mother always moaned about we’re the worst dancing, I just can remember her advice about that. —Eren declared while his glance was focused at his best friend that, who noticed Eren’s glance and blushed slightly as if she was red-handed.

The brunette boy didn’t notice that and turned at the way Armin was, examining his relaxed face before cleared his throat.

—What about if we dance together?

Armin raised both of his blond eyebrows before whispering, trying to eat the last piece of turkey pay without stopping breathing.

—We? You know, both of us? Dancing together? —He asked at the guy in front of him before seeing the smirk that was on Eren's face, something mix as fun and cuteness by the reaction that Armin had from the question.

Always so cute and curious about all the things, trying to explain something too obvious even for Eren, and his mind is not the best at that moment.

—Yes, I'm trying to convince you to dance. It'll let you be glad for this night. —Eren replied and then suiting his green jacket.— Also, if both come at the dance floor, both will be a mess. That's better than do two messes.

Armin laughed slightly at the imaginary frame where both friends were dancing, trying to be close to the other as happened when they were kids and Eren's mother tried to teach them to dance.

—Why not? I think the worst would be if you step on me. —Armin answered with a funny smile on his face, something that just a few people have the prestige to see and more if it was Eren, he always receives the best image of the blond.— Or maybe both step at the other because we’re the worst for dancing.

The pair laughed and then Eren folds his right arm at Armin, giving a little close smile before saying “Let’s go, sir.”, which made Armin’s cheeks blushed slightly but just rounded his eyes with humour and passed his hand to bound his arm with Eren’s and allow him to lead at the youngest at the opposite corner of the dance floor.

* * *

An instrumental song was sounding by the real orchestra, which was almost in the front, standing aside of the Queen’s throne, while the Queen was sitting and drinking a few wines while some of the most famous merchants come near to her to introduce themselves and trying to get the approval of Historia by their business, also the economic support.

The blond girl lacked the caring about economic topics after heard almost fifteen speeches about how the trades are working great and the elite class was there to presume their wealth when she knows that outside of that luxury castle the reality is another, and people is dying for fame and not only that, also there are too many warns to consider but that elite class just met one world and was that tiny proportion that she really doesn’t care.

A predominantly thing appeared in her view when turned her attention at the dance floor, focusing at the pair of boys that were jointly at the harmonious song that was echoing the walls of the big place. No matter if there was a congestion of people on the dance floor, her view could find the haughtily brunette and his dazzling best friend standing up in a corner, away from the curiosity glances from the soldiers and near to the big windows that showed the starry night outside.

Oh… they seemed like a cute couple. She thought when saw at the pair trying to decide a seat to dance and the way that Eren smiles as Armin’s cheeks blushing was something unique to the present and was something interesting.

—Miss Reiss, is something disturbing you?

A servant asked at the girl, who returned her enquiring mind at the people in from of her, clearing her throat before denied with her head.

—Sorry, I was thinking to have some water, please. —She gave a smirk at the boy who oversaw her orders and then turned her face at the merchants.— You told me about your kids, did I meet them?

Those were the responsibilities that she had to take as a Queen, but she had a little envious by the pair dancing.

_"Oh, Ymir… We could be like that."_

She thought before continued with the conversation about the distribution of goods in the villages. If she cannot be happy that loved, maybe she could change the lives of more people.

* * *

When they arrived at the dance floor, Armin doubted about where he should put his hands. First, he thought about asking at Eren but that would be too embarrassing for him.

—Did you remember what my mom said that time? —Eren asked at his dance couple before enrolled his arm in Armin’s waist, making their chests grazed and Armin’s cheeks blushed by the closeness.— She said that we should be in the position of our couple, but you’re so tiny. —He ended, splitting a laugh, and making at Armin gave him a kick on his stomach.

—Silly… Anyway, I’m in a perfect size, you grow differently. —Armin tried to defend his height while Eren’s hand took his hand and raised for a few centimetres to make both have a better position to dance.

—You will always be so tiny… but that’s not a problem. Look the good point in this, you’ll seem cute forever. —Eren answered before starting swinging, trying to catch the rhythm of the music around them.

Being called as cute for his best friend was not something new for Armin and he decided answered nothing because doesn’t matter if wasn’t the first time he heard that from Eren, he still makes embarrassed with the situation of someone calling at himself as cute.

—At what side are you dancing? We should dance in the same or the opposite?

Around them, none was catching attention to see at the sole of boys dancing, or well to say trying to dance, and that makes Armin a little more comfortable.

—There isn’t a side while dancing, or is it? —Eren joked while turned his view at the feet of both and saw how Armin’s feet had started moving at the right side, but his body still felt tense.

—Your mother said that dancing was an art and science. I cannot understand yet the marvellous side of dancing with someone also, we are talking and dancing at the same time. How is it possible?

The last question also echoed inside his mind because his glance was over Eren’s shoulders and the rest of the couple around them. All seemed comfortable while seeing other’s glances and talking harmoniously when he bet his cheeks were blushed and his hands were transpiring. He couldn’t hold his glance with Eren’s at that intimacy.

—It’s easy. I think that could be difficult for enemies or secret lovers… but for us, it’s something easy.

Eren wasn’t blind to notice that Armin’s glance was running from his glance, hence decided to change the conversation to make the other a little more opened.

—Even if you try, you’ll never catch my glance by your tiny size. —Eren tried to return at that topic because he knew that Armin could be someone very closed if you don’t try to catch with something funny or intelligent. And the message remitted of the guy was exactly was Eren was expecting. Those appealing eyes raised at Eren’s face and caught their glance in a weird but a pacific hollow in his chest.

—Then, why don’t you dance with someone taller than me? —Armin asked firmly at his best friend while could identify in the background of all that the song that was playing, had changed and now a calmy one was resounding.

—Because talk with you is more interesting than someone else.

Honestly, Armin’s cheek blushed as if he had a fever. No matter how many times Eren insisted he was special, all the times Armin felt a weird and warm feeling inside his chest, making his heart runs faster as if it wasn’t being caught by those words.

—But there are too many women looking for you. Historia was seeing us a while ago, but I think would be difficult for her to dance while all the people try to meet her. —Armin mumbled a few seconds after, keeping his glance on Eren’s face, and sometimes lead it at the other points of the luxury structure.—

—But none is like you, Armin. Or maybe you feel embarrassed about this? —Eren asked at the time the next song started with a slow melody, feeling doubted about to continue dancing with his best friend when noticed that his moves were rigid as if he was feeling obligated or uncomfortable.— We could return to…

Armin denied with his head and became a little closer because even if he didn’t know dancing, he saw too many couples dancing that kind of music and knew that being close with the couple was something relevant in those songs.

—Indeed, being with someone else could be worse. Also… —His right hand supported Eren’s shoulder with less rigid, breathing deep to calm his anxiety of being too close of him. “Everything’s fine… just as friends, all is right”, he replied inside his mind, then gave a smirk at the guy in front of him— I can scold you by those bad movements. Why do you think you’re doing? Your mom tried to teach you and even you never learnt. How will you marry a girl with this dancing?

No matter if his hands trembling a little when he said the last question, he wanted the ambience among them being comfortable to discuss whatever thing while were too intimate, as when they were children and sleep in the same beds. Too many time has passed since they should share a bed or even an individual room. Now, as two important characters in the scouting group, they don’t have the opportunity to be in the same room before tasks arrive at their lives.

—Hey, I’m good dancing! —Eren replied with a pout before laughing.— Well, I need practice, but I don’t have enough time to make something like this, also, I don’t have someone who could dance with me.

The blind eyes of his eyes were something that indeed surprised Armin. Even when a certain girl was always next to him, he didn’t notice her feelings. “God, thanks he is so blind or maybe he could discover something more.”

—Mikasa is good at dancing. Why don’t to ask her about teaching you? I guess she would like to teach you. —The blond guy caught the opportunity jointly her best friend as the principal topic. Maybe, just maybe Eren could notice her feelings and correspond it.— She is good at too many things, don’t you think?

Armin’s glance could catch the dancing between Jean and Mikasa. They seemed calm and relax, also they weren’t talking as Armin and Eren, they still connecting some topics as relevant but don’t seem rigid or uncomfortable.

—Yes, she’s amazing and has too many abilities. But she is busy and needs to focus on her abilities. My mom always told me not scrolling my things on her, so I decided to not bother her with things like this. —Eren replied while in a movement could see Jean and Mikasa dancing together. No matter if he didn’t agree with Jean, that image was something that changes his mind.— Whatever, I don’t want to marry someone, the principal target here is to achieve the sea. Isn’t it, Armin?

Armin couldn’t avoid stepping on Eren’s right foot when heard those words. God, even if he would try to make at his best friend talking about someone he likes or if he likes Mikasa, he will not understand and let the conversation slipes with the wind.

—Sorry, I thought you’ll be steeping on the right side. —He tried to excuse of losing himself inside his mind while was hating the big mind of his friend.

Eren slightly laughed and denied with his head before stopping his movement, making Armin felt confused by the pause, but then Eren’s arm was enrolled on his waist and their bodies were closer than before that even their breathings were clearly possible to hear.

—Wh..what are you doing? —Armin panicky sighed out while raised his glance, and noticed Eren’s face closer, making the panic augmented inside his mind and then turned again his glance to see Eren’s uniform. The difference of their heights made at Armin’s face a little tall of Eren’s shoulder but even it was something embarrassing being watching his eyes with that short distance among them. Their chests this time were brushing against them and Armin raised his left hand to put on Eren’s shoulder and adjust his position for being between Eren’s arms.

—The melody changed… —Eren mumbled near to Armin’s ear, making the lowest felt shivers by the intimate.— We’re doing the same as the rest.

Around them, the couples were dancing similarly as them but not so close as the pair, but Armin really didn’t care to take attention to something like that when he was too close of his best friend and his glance wanted to turn up to see the face, no, the lips of his friend.

_“Too tentative that I could…”_

—Armin... raise your glance. —He buzzed at his companion before while keeping his head looking down to check the state of his best friend. He always was someone easy to embarrass or making pity, that was the reason he always was checking all his movements and expressions, also, he’s sparkling sunlight that could illuminate the life of whoever, Eren could confirm that.

The other guy did not want to prolong the things and raise his glance to notice the close Eren’s face was from his face, also the beautiful shinning that he had inside his eyes.

—We’re doing well… I think so. We don’t know how to dance as well. —Armin replied at his best friend in a low tone because he felt like in that position, if he says something with his normal tone of voice, it could be a scream and spoil the scene.

The connection of their glances was something that made Armin gut his mind, neither a sound nor a word was split from one of them while their faces were admiring at the other as if it was the first time to be in that distance, but inside their mind, they knew that wasn’t.

It was not the first time, there were too many times they were intimate in a similar position as that and worst situations were their lives were risking. But the difference among those moments and this moment was the feeling and their minds.

Nothing wrong was happening around them and if it was happening, they didn’t catch it, because they were lost admiring the face of the other and confirming that the time had passed since the last time they could be to intimate like that. The feeling that one time ago felt when slept together in the same bed, sleeping intimately but they didn’t care because they were children and was something simple that the wind eroded.

Eren sighed out the name of his companion while slightly bow his head to the blond, who was looking at Eren’s lips and he realized that maybe he couldn’t deny more that weird hollow in his chest, maybe he could correspond it to fill, something that he endured for years.

Armin didn’t say something, he just inclined himself while seeing again Eren’s glance and felt their breathings mixing, unwilling closing his eyes while the distance was too short and into his mind, the bomb blew up; this was something that one time should happen.

—Armin.

A foreign voice made the blond ceased the dance and took a prudence distance from Eren while noticed Mikasa, her best friend, standing aside from them. She didn’t seem to constrain or upset, she was looking like always, calm, and quiet, that for a while Armin felt quiet because maybe she didn’t see anything that could misunderstand.

Opposite to him, Eren whispered and mumbled a “Too close” for himself while suiting his green uniform because Armin’s hands had moved it, also, his face was a little blush.

—Can I take a dance with him? —The woman questioned at the blond, who swiftly nodded and then turned at Eren to give him a smirk, something that was mixed between embarrassing and happiness.

—See you later, guys. — The blond announced before turning away from the couple. He didn’t want to feel like the third wheel and less when a few second ago he almost was… wow.

He almost… they almost…

_“Really?”_

When Armin went out of the dance floor and arrived at the table where his companions were, the smile on his face was something obvious.

—Armin, would you like to taste this beef? It’s amazing, Sasha left a piece for you. —Connie made his mind returned at the reality and he nodded before took one dish and took a part of that dish.

Nothing more was important for him right now. It doesn’t care if on the dance floor their best friends were dancing together, Armin felt special for a while and he wanted to maintain that feeling.

_“Eren and I…”_

He thought while his glance returned at the couple, but the thing he noticed was Eren’s glance turning at his way and the smile that appeared on his face.

He was lost, but he didn’t know if he was lost by his best friend or by Mikasa.

Maybe he was too lost.

Lost among problems related to not corresponding love.


End file.
